Gatanothor
is a powerful kaiju, and the final antagonist who appeared in Ultraman Tiga. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 200 m *Weight: 200,000 t *Origin: South Pacific, ancient Ultra city on Lulu Island (First sighted in modern times) History Ultraman Tiga The Ruler of Darkness, Gatanozoa is responsible for the annihilation of the ancient humans that roamed the planet millions of years ago. After covering the world with perpetual darkness, Gatanozoa's reign of terror affected all life on the planet. But when the age of darkness neared its end, Gatanozoa, along with its followers (called Zoigar) went into the ancient city of Lulu island and hibernated. It wasn't until modern times that Gatanozoa and its brood awoke once more. The Ruler of Darkness sought to have Earth revisit its dark past. But unlike the last time, a titan stood in Gatanozoa's way: Ultraman Tiga. The Warrior of Light defied Gatanozoa's rule and pledged to fight for humanity. After dismembering one of the Zoigar, Daigo summoned his courage, and the love he had for the entire human race. Ultraman Tiga arrived to face Gatanozoa, but the Warrior of Light only had Daigo's light to power him, and he was easily defeated, despite the usage of the Delcalium Light Stream and a modified Zepellion Ray in his Power Type. Gatanozoa turned him back into a stone statue and struck it with a tentacle, which caused it to plummet\into the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean. Gatanozoa now stood unopposed and allowed its darkness to sweep across the globe. There was nothing that could stop it or the Zoigar from ruling supreme. But the Ruler of Darkness didn't expect GUTS to band together to help stop the horrific beast. GUTS had enlisted Masaki Keigo, ex-host of Evil Tiga to help with Tiga's revival. His plan failed, but caused the people to unite. With humanity taking up arms and uniting, their hopes manifested into the forms of pure light, andt poured into Ultraman Tiga's color timer. Ultraman Tiga was revived & later confronted Gatanozoa in the ancient city. With great power never before seen, Tiga succeeded in easily sending the Ruler of Darkness to oblivion with a combination of Tiga's Glitter Bomber, two Glitter Vanishers, Glitter Zeppelion Ray, and finally the Color Timer Flash. The Earth and humanity was saved and the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust soon after. But this wouldn't be Tiga's last fight. Trivia *Gatanozoa is the first kaiju that managed to end Tiga's life, reverting the Ultra into a stone statue. *Gatanozoa's name is never mentioned in the narration of the episode. It is referred to as the "Master of Darkness" to play on his omnipotent nature. *Gatanozoa's roar is a reused and slightly modified Desghidorah roar, which in turn was made of modified elephant trumpets. *Gatanozoa is based on the Cthulhu Mythos deity, Ghatanothoa, whose name is spelled (in Japanese) the same way as Gatanozoa. Like Ghatanothoa, Gatanozoa has petrification ability. Its role, however, as well as fact that Gatanozoa's resting place is ancient city R'lyeh, derived from Ghatanothoa's father, Cthulhu. *The porous holes that cover Gatanozoa's shell resemble the texture of Golza, Melba, Galra and the Zoiger's skin texture. It is assumed that Gatanozoa's shell's texture is supposed to relate to them as they are all Super Ancient kaiju by nature. **Gatanozoa as well resembles that of the Ammonoite. *Gatanozoa is the first kaiju that has his head is upside down. *Although not physically seen, Gatanozoa is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Gatanozoa has instant kill and unblocked special attacks in Ultraman Fighting Evoultion 3, similar to Ultraman Legend. *In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum, Gatanozoa was shown to has legs, though it was never exhibited in the series. Ultraman Ginga Gatanozoa's Spark Doll was seen in Dark Lugiel's collection room inside Furoboshi Elementary School, meaning a version of him fought in the Dark Spark War. It is assumed that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Powers and Weapons *Petrification Beam: Gatanozoa can fire a purple beam of energy from the portion of shell above its head. This beam actually pierces through the opponent's body and turns them into stone in just few seconds. *Tentacles: Gatanozoa has many tentacles located around his head. It can have these tentacles stretch out to great lengths to ensnare distant foes. It can also use these tentacles to lash out as weapons. *Pincers: Gatanozoa has 2 giant pincers on the end of its longest tentacles.These pincers can be used effectively in melee combat. *Shadow Mist: Using its unnatural powers, Gatanozoa can cause never-ending darkness to plague the earth. When spreading, the darkness takes the form of black clouds that can kill small beings, like humans, on contact. And for the larger beings, it causes explosion when come into contact. *Shell: Gatanozoa is protected by a gigantic shell that can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. It proved effective against the Delicalium Light Stream and Zepellion Ray, but was helpless against Glitter TIga's attacks. *Rope Attacking: Gatanazoa can push his strong rope, like an umbilical cord, into the ground, and have it pop up, striking his enemy. *Length Increase: Gatanozoa can increase his length by showing his bottom part of his body, even it can only overtowering an Ultra. It will also show his Pincers as hands and lots of his tentacles. Doing so, Gatanozoa's eyes will turn to red and he becomes more brutal. Weakness Gatanozoa's weakness is light, being the main reason why he covered the Earth's sky with Zoigers. Bebaqbqimage.jpg|Petrification Beam Gatanozoa II.jpg|Length Increase Video Games Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Gatanozoa also appeared in the game, Taiketsu! Ultra Hero as a playable character. This game changed Gatanozoa's name to Gatanothor. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Gatanozoa appears as a boss character for both the Ultra Mode and Tag-Team Mode. However, he is not playable himself. Mainly, it is because he can't move on land and he has an instant kill special attack that can't be blocked. Gallery Ultraman Tiga Tiga vs Gatanozoa.jpg Gatanozoa-1.jpg Gatanozoa-0.jpg Gatanzooaa.png Tiga kick.png|Ultraman Tiga faces Gatanzoa Tiga Power Type vs Gathanozoa.jpg|Tiga Power Type vs Gatanozoa GATANOZOA II.jpg Other Gatanozoa and Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Production Shot of Tiga and Gatanozoa N417 s.gif|One of Gatanozoa's many game cards for the Mega Monster Battle series of arcade games 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Somehow, Gatanozoa Spark Doll seen beside Ace Killer ultrahero_14_gatanothor.gif Figure information PB079489.jpg|Gatanozoa figure Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Antagonists Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Mollusk Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Cyber Kaiju